The Chosen Ones
by Amis55
Summary: What if Anakin had a sister? A twin sister to be exact! One that he never knew about until one fateful day...


**Chapter 1 of The Chosen Ones_ **

_A man was walking around trying to find civilization on a sandy planet, because his ship has crashed and needed repairs. In the distance he heard a child crying. Reaching out with the Force he tried to locate exactly where the child was. _

_When he got to there he saw some Sandpeople ready to kill the infant. Quickly he acted, pulling out his lightsaber and with the help of the Force he jumped over to the Sandpeople and started attacking. He killed half of the Sandpeople, and half were running away, terrified. _

_The man bent down and gently picked the crying infant then went back to the ship, where his Master was working on repairing their ship._

_The Master sensing more than one presence behind him turned around and said, "I thought you were supposed to be searching for civilization?" _

"_Master, I found her abandoned in the desert." He explained motioning to the infant girl in his arms._

"_I sense the Force is strong with this one. We must take her to the Jedi Counsel immediately." Said Qui-Gon._

"_Very well Master." Said the man as he took the now sleeping little girl inside the ship._

…

"_Hm… very young she is, but is strong with her is the Force." Said a little green man as he read the results from her blood tests._

"_Master Yoda, with your and the counsel's permission I would like to take her in and train her myself when she is ready." Said the man_

"_Hm… take her in you will, Obi-wan, her father you shall be. But to be trained like no other youngling she will be." Said Yoda._

"_Thank you Masters." Said Obi-wan Kenobi bowing, then taking the little girl and left the Jedi Counsel to ponder over what has happened. _

… _6 years old…_

_Two younglings were sparring. Good naturedly of course. Best friends always do that to each other._

"_Good Job, Young Ones. Your progress has come a long way." Said Obi-Wan Kenobi as he observed the two friends sparring one another._

"_Thank you Obi-Wan Kenobie." Said a 6 year-old little girl and 6 year-old boy as they put their lightsabers back onto the rightful hook they took it off of. _

"_You two are doing extremely well for your age." Said her father, "Though you still need to work on patience Aimee."_

"_Ugh! I hate being Patient!" exclaimed the little girl. _

"_You will learn young one. With patience you can sense oncoming attacks, you can exploit weaknesses, and you can formulate a plan. Just clear your mind of thoughts." Explained Obi-Wan._

"_Okay I'll try that next time.." said Aimee_

"_Then maybe you can actually beat me." said her best friend Nick._

"_A new challenge …I accept." Aimee said then they both did their secret handshake._

… _two years later…_

"_We are still a ways from the Jedi Temple, Dad." Said the almost-to-be 9 year-old girl to the intercom._

"_Well get here as soon as you can. I have a bad feeling." Said her father looking off into space._

"_You always have a bad feeling." Said the girl rolling her eyes._

"_Then something bad always happens." Stated her father._

"_Nothing bad will happen dad." She reassured her father, "look we are coming out of Hyperspace now."_

_After a few seconds of floating back in space, the ship rocked hard to one side, almost tipping it over._

"_What was that?" asked the girl_

"_Troopers, go investigate I'll be right behind you." Aimee's Master said to one of her four clones she had with her. _

"_Yes, sir." Said the troopers then left to investigate. _

"_Uh..Dad I'll have to call you back!" said Aimee hurriedly as she could not sense her Master's presence any more. _

"_What going on there?" he asked quickly_

"_I'm not sure yet…" she said as she sensed something. Then… a Clone trooper that was left with her flew to the other side of the room where a red lightsaber was sticking out of his back._

_The girl growled, "Who are you?" she asked crouched in a defensive position. _

_The cloaked figure tossed aside the dead clone like a rag doll. He thrust out his arm and sent Aimee flying into the controls. _

"_Aimee are you alright?" screamed her father threw the intercom but was repeatedly cut out due to static._

"_Dad now is not the time!" she exclaimed as she got up and pulled out her lightsaber and ran towards the evil figure._

_She threw her lightsaber towards his head, but he just duck and dogged her attacks. When he attacked towards the stomach she jumped back onto the chair and smirk as she pressed a button on her lightsaber when another popped out at the other end, but sadly the evil figure also has that trick. They kept blocking each others moves. The evil figure was about to lung his lightsaber at her legs but she flipped over him and cut him across the shoulder. But that just made him angry. He furiously swung his lightsaber at her. And then he suddenly with the force he grabbed her neck and Aimee slowly rose in the air as her lips became blue. Then he let her go. She slipped into unconsciousness, but saw that face… red and black with horns on his head. _

"_Aimee! Are you okay? Aimee! Answer me!" yelled her father_

"_I'm afraid she won't be answering to you anymore…" the figure evilly laughed. _

"_Aimee! No! Aimee!..." screamed the Father through the intercom. _

Then a man shot up in his bed, sweating from a horrible nightmare. He sat on the side of his bed and rested his head in his hands. He sighed and got up, put his robe on and left his room to go out into the main room.

_… around 5:30 AM…_

"Master? What are you doing up here so early?" asked a young dark blonde haired man

"Just thinking…" said Obi-Wan Kenobi with a sigh

"About?" asked a 19 year- old Anakin Skywalker

"Nothing." Answered Obi-Wan quickly

"Okay…" said Anakin, "do you want to talk about it?" looking strangely at his master sensing something was off.

"No…" stated Obi-Wan sadly

"Well, whenever you are ready to talk about it…" started Anakin

"I said no Anakin! Now leave it alone!" snapped Obi-Wan

Without a look at his friend who was like a son to him, Obi-Wan quickly walked out into the hallway. He didn't know exactly where he was going. After a while he accidently bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry… Obi-Wan? Is that really you?" said a person

"Nick? It's been so long." Said Obi-Wan shaking hands with an old friend

"Yeah, ever since Aimee…" started Nick with a smile but soon disappeared in remembrance of the day his best friend disappeared- he never truly believed she was dead.

"…Yeah… well. Take good care of yourself Nick." Said Obi-Wan as he started to walk away.

But Nick stopped him, "I know she's still out there, somewhere. I can feel it." And with that Nick walked away leaving Obi-Wan to his own thoughts. _I will find you… I promise._

**Bad? Good? Please review!**

**Aims5 :)**


End file.
